Which Weasley?
by xosnapshot
Summary: Hermione Granger is staying a the Burrow for the summer. She is being pulled in opposing directions as far as Weasleys. She has to decide. When she gets into trouble, someone saves her and falls in love
1. Homebound

Homebound

Hermionie Granger stood in the girls' dormitory and looked around. It was the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was going to be staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's along with Harry for the summer and was overjoyed.

She finished packing her things and was going down to the Gryffindor Common Room, but she decided to go check on Ginny first. She walked into the fifth year's dormitory, but no one was there.

"_Oh well_," Hermionie thought. "_She must already be down in the Common Room._" She walked down the stairs to find Ginny and Harry snuggling in a lounge chair and Ron glaring angrily at Harry. He still hadn't got used to the fact that Ginny and Harry were going out. Seamus and Neville were talking quietly amongst themselves; occasionally sniggering at the look on Ron's face. As soon as Hermionie walked through the door, Ron gazed up at her with a loving look in his eyes and gave a small smile. Ronald Weasley had developed a desire to be around Hermionie lately, but didn't want her to know; yet.

"You guys better hurry up before we miss the train!" exclaimed Hermionie.

Ron got up and put an arm around her shoulder and said in a calming voice: There's no need to fret. We'll make it in plenty of time. Would you like me to carry your trunk for you?"

"Erm…Ok?" she said, looking at him questioningly. She slipped out from under his arm and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Ginny, may I talk to you for a moment alone, please?" she asked.

Ginny got up from the chair and walked to the side with Hermionie. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" A broad smile spread over her face, but only giggled.

"Well, we best be off then," said Ron, still looking at her lovingly. She nodded and with Ginny giggling behind her, they all made their way down to the horseless carriages, which would take them to the train. As they made their way into the train, Ron made sure to get a seat next to Hermionie. Harry and Ginny settled in next to each other across from them. As the train left, Hermionie yawned and decided that she would take a nap for awhile.

Hermionie opened her eyes and looked up. To her surprise, she had been sleeping on Ron for the train ride. He smiled warmly down at her. "Have a good rest then?" he asked her. Ginny looked over at her and gave her a mischievous smile. Hermionie nodded at Ron as she sat up.

"We're almost to the station, we should probably get our trunks down now," stated Ron. They all mumbled in agreement. Hermionie reached up to grab her trunk, but Ron stopped her. He got both their trunks, while still looking into her eyes. She shyly turned away. The train arrived at its destination and stopped. They all took their trunks off the train and headed towards a mass of fire-red hair.

"Harry! Hermionie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and embraced them both in a hug. She then continued to her children and they were soon leaving with their trolleys to the car and all piled in.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay the summer with you, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermionie gratefully, after they had taken off.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"You are very welcome. We are all so happy to have you with us," Mrs. Weasley said, contentedly.

When they arrived home, Ron led Harry and Hermionie up to his room. There were two extra mattresses on the floor, which appeared to be where they would be residing for the summer.

After talking for awhile, they heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs to come down, dinner was ready.


	2. Row at the Dinner Table

Row at the Dinner Table

All of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermionie were sitting at the table that night, eating Mrs. Weasley's delicious home-cooked dinner, when the discussion about the twins' near future came up.

"You two are smart boys; why not put your talent into something more professional and something that will be put into good use? It's fine to start out with something simple and continue on to more intricate things, but it seems you two have no plan to move on. Do you understand my concern?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"But Mum, this is what we _WANT_ to do with our lives. If we're going to do

something for our entire life, shouldn't we enjoy our work?" George questioned his mother.

"Dear, they do have a point. They also have to have a lot of brains to create their pranks. Think of them as inventors, not joke producers. They really will make a lot of money on a main street like Diagon Alley. Let them do what they chose to," argued Mr. Weasley.

"I WILL NOT HAVE OUR CHILDREN BE UNSUCESSFUL, THE REST OF THE FAMILY HAS STEADY, RELIABLE JOBS! YOU WILL NOT CHANGE THIS!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"IT'S OUR LIFE, WE CAN CHOOSE WHAT WE WANT TO DO WITH IT!" George shot back.

"I AM YOUR _MOTHER_! I HAVE INFLUENCE OVER WHAT YOU DO IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Mum, please, let us do what we want with our life. If anything goes awry, we will find something else that is acceptable in your eyes," Fred said calmly.

Mrs. Weasley gave a large sigh and continued quietly this time. "Ok. You win. Do what you want with your life. It's your choice."

Everybody was sitting silently at the table, listening to the battle between the family members. Things were especially tense and awkward for Harry and Hermionie; who were not family.

Ron gripped Hermionie's hand under the table and whispered to her. "Sorry about this mess; Mum is very sensitive about Fred and George's future and frequently gets upset during mealtimes."

_"Oh my god, is Ron hitting on me? Doesn't he know he'll only ever be a friend to me? Does he think differently about me?" _Hermionie desperately thought. She didn't know if she could handle one of her best friends having a thing for her.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Weasley. It was wonderful. I'm feeling a bit tired after such a long day. I think I might head up to bed. Goodnight everyone," Hermionie said cheerfully. She needed time to think things over by herself. She cleared her dishes and went upstairs to mull things over in her head.

She flopped down on the bed and started thinking things over. _Is that why he's been looking at me funny lately? Perhaps is that why he carried my trunk for me and sat so close to me on the train? Is that why-_But her thoughts were interrupted when Ron came through the door.

"Hey Hermionie," he said as he closed the door behind himself. "Lately I've been thinking about you a whole lot. I was just wondering," he said as he sat down next to her, holding her hands in his, "if you were interested in going out with me?" At this, his cheeks flushed and his ears turned bright red.

Hermionie was taken aback. _Was this the same Ron she had known for six years?_ She asked herself in wonder. Suddenly she panicked. _What do I say? Should I or shouldn't I? I am so confused!_ She thought in frustration. _I'll tell him I'll think it over and tell him once I've reached a conclusion. Yes, that's what I'll do._

"Ron, I will think about it and tell you once I've made up my mind," she stated quite plainly. At that moment, Ginny barged into the room.

"Hermionie, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Hermionie proceeded to follow her out of the room out into her own and shut the door behind her. "I just heard everything Ron said. I borrowed a pair of Fred and George's Extendible Ears and heard the whole thing. So, are you going to or not?" she asked excitedly.

"Gin, I really don't know. I think Ron will only ever be a friend to me. I don't know what to do now."

"Don't worry about it. If you say "no", Ron might get upset about it and all, but I don't think anything could ruin the friendship you have with him. It might change things, though."

"Oh, by the way, I saw Fred eying you throughout the entire meal. I think he might be interested, too," she said gleefully. "Next time I have the chance, I'll ask him whether or not he does."

"If that is true, and Ron finds out, he will erupt with anger!" exclaimed Hermionie. "I was serious when I said I was tired at dinner, so I think I really will go to bed. Goodnight Gin."

"'Night Hermionie."


	3. A Midnight Stroll and Cleanup

A Midnight Stroll

Hermionie lay in bed for a long time trying to think, but she couldn't think with presence of Ron. She quietly got out of bed and snuck into the hallway. She saw a light at the end of the stairwell, so she crept down the stairs to see who was still up at this hour.

She came down the stairs to find Fred sitting at the table, sipping something and staring absentmindedly out the window at the moon. "Why are you up so late?" Hermionie whispered. Fred flinched in his chair.

"I didn't see you there. And I could ask the same of you," Fred responded. Hermionie pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to take a walk outside with me?" Hermionie asked. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Would you like a cup of tea or hot chocolate?" he asked, once they were outside.

"Hot chocolate, please." He took his wand out of his pocket and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate for her. "So why were you up so late and just sitting at the table?" she asked him.

"I have a lot on my mind right now. Mum, the shop, my future, and you," he said the last part rushed.

"Oh," she said; not comprehending what he just said. "Wait, _ME_?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes. You have really grown up this year. And you are very smart, loving and kind; A perfect woman in my eyes." As Fed said this, he stopped walking and looked deep into her eyes.

"I…I had no idea," Hermionie managed to stutter out. "For how long?"

"Well, I've always loved your company, but really in this last year I've noticed that I had feelings for you. I want you to be mine." This hit Hermionie hard. She never had any idea that Fred had feelings for her. She was dumbfounded.

"It's OK if you don't feel the same way about me; I even expect that. I just want you to know that you will always be special to me." With that, he hugged her and ran inside; and soon heard footsteps up the stairs. Hermionie stood there, not sure of what to do. This was all very new to her. Fred _and_ Ron?

She suddenly realized she had Goosebumps and was getting quite cold. She scurried inside and set her hot chocolate mug in the sink and went upstairs. She walked by Fred's room and saw a small light on and heard muffled whispers.

"I'm telling you George, she's the girl for me. I don't know what I would do if she started acting weird around me and ignored me all the time. I just couldn't go on with life. I just want to be with her forever, you know?"

_"Fred really feels this much about me? He wants to be with me forever?" _Hermionie thought to herself.

"Hate to pop your love balloon, but Ron got to her first. Ginny told me earlier tonight," George told Fred, with an unmistakable hint of humor.

"He...What-WHEN…Why?" Fred spluttered.

"Yep, Mate, he beat you to it. There'll be other girls, though," George said. Fred was in shock. When did ikkle Ronnie-kins have the nerve to ask a girl out?

"Just kill me now," moaned Fred. Hermionie heard shuffling of feet.

"Pull yourself together, Mate. I never said if she answered him," George said with exasperation.

"Well?" asked Fred with a hint of excitement.

"She hasn't answered him yet, but Ginny said she only wanted to be friends; nothing more." Fred heaved a great sigh of relief. "But that still doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet; how do you know that she has the same feelings for you as you do her?" George asked skeptically.

"I know…" Fred sighed again.

"_It's really late. I should probably get some rest,_" Hermionie thought to herself. But she could not pull away from the door.

"Fred, Mate, you've got to get some sleep; you haven't had a full nights rest since you found out she was coming for the summer. I'm going to bed." With that, Hermionie grudgingly heaved herself away and headed to her room.

The next day, Hermionie woke up to find herself alone in the Ron's bedroom. She looked over at the clock. It read 1:37. It seemed like her little nighttime outing had caused her to be extremely tired so she slept in very late. She hastily got dressed and headed down the stairs to find everyone else in the house.

"There you are, darling," Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen where it appeared she was making lunch. "We were starting to get worried about you and were going to come wake you up if you hadn't come down by lunch."

"I couldn't fall asleep last night. I had a lot on my mind so it kept me up late," Hermionie told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is keeping you up at night?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, your sons. Ron has just asked me out and Fred told me of his everlasting love for me; all in one night, so I've had a lot to think about."

"Well dear, they do have a point about you, though. You are smart, kind, caring, anything anybody would ever need. Have you decided which one you are going to be with?"

"I really only want to be a friend to Ron. That's what he's always been to me, and I don't want anything to change between us. On the other hand, I don't really know Fred that well. I'm in a pickle." As Hermionie started speaking, Ron had slipped unnoticed inside and looked hurt.

"So that's it; the infamous line, 'Let's just be friends.' I see how it is; you don't like me, so you move on to my brother. Maybe I was wrong about you Hermionie." With that he stalked upstairs; undoubtedly to sulk in his room.

"Ron wait! That's not what I meant…," but trailed off because he was already halfway up the stairs. Hermionie made a move to go up after him, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"It might be best if you just let him blow off some steam; he'll need some time to

vent." But despite her words, Hermionie went upstairs to talk to Ron.

She knocked on the door. "Ron," she asked gently, "may I come in?"

"It's your room too," he said, sounding dejected. She came in and sat down by him on his bed.

"Ron, you misunderstood me. I didn't say I liked your brother or disliked you. I said I was unsure."

"No. I heard perfectly well what you said. You made it quite clear that you didn't want to be with me. Just leave me in my misery." He turned around and flopped face first into his bed.

"Ronald Weasley, don't be like that. I want to go out with you; I really do," Hermionie said. "_Why did I say that? I know perfectly well that I don't want to._" Something had come over her to make her change her mind, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Why the sudden change in thoughts?" he shot back at her. "Don't do me any favors. Just go with Fred, your _love_."

"Ron," she said, sounding hurt, "I do not love Fred and I really want to go out with you."

"Really?" he asked in awe. "Why?" he asked skeptically, getting quickly defensively.

"Yes. You are a really sweet guy, Ronald. You have a temper, but that's something I think I can get over," she the last part in mock seriousness. They stood up and hugged each other, both for different reasons. Ron, in happiness, and Hermionie in cooperation. They locked fingers and headed down to lunch.


	4. Eyes

Eyes

Over the next few days, Hermionie noticed a pair of hurt eyes glancing in her direction. She tried to look away and ignore them, but they were captivating. She could not pull her own away from Fred's eyes. This just made her want to talk to him more, but she knew that Ron would immediately disbelieve her attempts to cover the truth about her feelings for him. "_Whatever I do_," she thought to herself, "_I _will_ hurt someone_." This thought only made her more miserable. "_What to do, what to do, what to do?_" she asked herself, shaking her head.

"What is it, honey?" Ron asked. Hermionie flinched. She still hadn't gotten used to him calling her that. She was suddenly pulled back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Never you mind." She smiled warmly at him from the couch they were sitting on.

"_Man I love her! But I still don't see why she suddenly changed her mind. Oh well_,"Ron thought to himself, smiling contentedly. "_This is it. I have to kiss her right here, right now._ He leaned over and awkwardly placed his lips onto hers, but she pulled back.

"Ron, I'm really sorry, but I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." Hermionie flushed.

"Ok," he said, sighing.

"Not in public, you two lovebirds," Fred said, fury in his eyes. He stalked out of the room upstairs.

"Ron, I really need to talk to him. Nothing is going on between us," Hermionie said after seeing the look on his face. She walked purposefully out of the room and went upstairs. "Fred," she said, knocking on his door, "I really need to talk to you."

"Come in," said a muffled voice from the inside. She opened the door and saw him laying facedown into his pillow.

"You might want to put a blocking spell on the door so Ron can't hear. He agreed and lifted his wand from his robes and shielded it.

"I just don't like him," she said exasperated.

"Then why are you going out with him?" Fred responded

"I didn't want to hurt him, but now I know it will hurt him more to try to stop now."

"It'll be worse if you wait longer; he'll get more and more attached." Fred was right. She couldn't wait any longer.

"I want to be with you, that's the thing," she said quietly. He looked at her, astounded.

"Really? Me?" he asked, thinking it was too good to be true. He took her into his arms and embraced her. He pulled away and cupped her face in his masculine hand. Fred looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. At first she wasn't sure how to react, but then gave in and kissed him back. "I want you to be mine forever," he told her genuinely.

"I know," she told him.

"How?" Fred asked in wonder.

"Well, first of all I can see it in your eyes and second of all I heard you talking to George that night we took a walk together." He smiled and kissed her for a second time that night. Hermionie sat up suddenly.

"What do I tell Ron?" she asked.

"Well, weren't you going to break up with him tonight anyways? Just tell him the same thing you would have then. Calm down," he said. She loved the way he was so easygoing, but also had a caring, soft side.

"I better go before he wonders what's going on," she said, giggling.

"Ok. Goodnight," he said, kissing her softly before going to bed. Sure enough, Ron had been standing outside the door and Hermionie ran into him as she came out. She grabbed his hand and led him up to their room. They opened the door and saw Harry and Ginny kissing in the corner on Harry's mattress.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hermionie asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. They sat up

"Oh, sorry," Ginny mumbled as her cheeks flushed. Harry bid her goodnight and she walked down to her room.

"Harry, could you give us a minute, alone please?" Hermionie asked.

"Sure thing." He walked out and shut the door.

"Ron, we need to talk," she said. "I'm not sure that we should be together. I just don't feel anything between us. I know that you have feelings for me, but I'm not sure I have them about you. I'm sorry I just didn't say this from the beginning; it would have been easier on both of us."

"Damn Fred. He always has to interfere with anything I do. I'll _kill_ him," Ron said menacingly. "I can't be-" Hermionie hushed him before he could continue.

"Ron, this has nothing to do with Fred; it's me you should be upset with."

"It's all the same…," he said, trailing off. Hermionie stood up and left the room. Harry was sitting in the hallway.

"You better go talk to him," she told him. Hermionie headed down to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Gin, I have _so_ much to tell you," she gushed out. "Ok, you know that Ron asked me out, right?" Ginny nodded. "That same day Fred told me he had great feelings fro me. Well, then I was unsure about what to do and I was talking to your mum and he misunderstood what I was saying and he got mad. I agreed to go out with him because I felt sorry for him, but I didn't feel anything more than friendship towards him. I had to talk to Fred about it and then…,"

"Yes!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"He kissed me!" She smiled. "Then I broke up with Ron and now I'm here.

"Wow. What a story. So are you going out with Fred then?"

"Well, I guess not _officially_," she said mischievously.

"Good luck!"

"I don't think I can sleep in Ron's room tonight. I think he might murder me. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Hermionie asked.

"Of course!" She settled down and went to sleep.


	5. Chaos in the Burrow

Chaos in the Burrow

The next few days passed quickly for Hermionie, but sluggishly for Ron. Fred would glance at her during meals or whenever he saw her. Ron noticed too. He was starting to get upset about his brothers apparent interest in what he considered "His girl." Hermionie did not think herself that in that way, though. They weren't even together, but it seemed like Ron didn't even comprehend that. Hermionie was very frustrated at him one morning during breakfast because he kept looking at Fred with utmost loathing and defensiveness.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermionie asked angrily. Ron must have interpreted her in correctly; he looked pleased with himself about something. "What is your problem?" she asked once they were out of the room.

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"You are acting like you own me. You keep glaring at Fred and looking repulsed every time he talks to me," Hermionie said with fury in her voice.

"Well I have every right to be. You are mine and you know it," he said sounding pleased with himself.

"Don't you remember the other nights' conversation?" she asked, exasperated. He looked at her in wonder.

"What are you talking about?" Hermionie left the room and brought Harry back.

"What is going on?" she asked him. "He doesn't remember a thing." Ron was looking at her in curiousness. Harry pulled her to the side.

"The other night, Ron went into a frenzy. He started throwing things and yelling. Thankfully I put a silencing spell over the door. He went on forever and was about to go pummel Fred to a pulp, so I put a Memory Charm over him. That's why I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. The next day I went down to the minister himself and talked things out. He agreed that I had every right to do what I did. He let me off the hook," Harry finished.

"Wow," was all Hermionie could say. Once her voice came back she said: "What do I do? He can't think we're going out forever. I've got to tell him sometime. I'll go talk to him." With that she marched over and told Ron she had to talk to him about something.

"Ron, I'm not sure this is going to work out between us. I know you're upset, but there are plenty of other girls that I'm sure that would be more than happy to go out with you. Please don't be upset and forgive me." She walked out and joined the others for breakfast. Fred nudged her

"How'd it go?"

"Ok. Except for the part where I found out Harry had put a Memory Charm on him because of how he reacted and had to break up with him all over again. But other than that everything went fine," she said sarcastically.

"That good, eh?" At that moment, Percy Weasley came through the front door and said he had very important news.

"He-who-must-not-be-named," pant, "is more powerful," pant, "than ever before. Trying to find Harry. Must hide him." Everyone was shocked. They hadn't seen Percy since he walked out on the family.

"We should take him to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Mrs. Weasley said at once.

"But without Dumbledore alive to protect Harry, Snape will tell You-know-who right where he is," said Mr. Weasley reasonably.

"He should join Charlie in Romania. Harry, dear, get your things together, you can Floo to where he is staying and he can hide you from there," Mrs. Weasley commanded him. He obeyed and had his things ready quickly. He brought his trunk and broom into the fireplace. Then he realized something.

"Where do I say to go?" Harry asked the Weasleys.

"Charlie Weasley, Romania. You'll be fine Harry, dear. Go quickly now."

"Charlie Weasley, Romania," Harry said confidently. With that, he was gone in green flames.

"What are we going to do now? Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Hermionie worriedly.

"Calm down. Nothing bad will happen to Harry; everything will be fine." Hermionie was too worried to eat, so she cleared her dishes and sat down on the couch. Ron was also too upset about what had just happened to care too much about Hermionie breaking up with him; apparently for the second time that week.

Later that day, the seriousness of the matter started to really sink in. Everybody was silent at dinner; something unusual for the Weasleys. They all sat there, eating their dinner, thinking about the same thing, but in their own worlds.

That night, Hermionie and Fred took a walk around the property, talking. "Oh Fred, I'm just so worried about him. Nobody knows if he even got to Charlie's house. What if he's spread out dead on the floor in front of Lord Voldemort?" Fred flinched at the mention of his name. "Nobody knows where he is for sure."

"I would like to comfort you by saying things like: 'Everything will be fine, there's nothing to worry about' or 'I'm sure Harry is perfectly fine,' but I can't; I really don't know if it is true." Hermionie hugged him and buried her face in his chest and started crying.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost one of my best friends," she sobbed. Fred wrapped his arms around her back and tried to soothe her. After a while she calmed down enough to go back inside and climb into bed. Hermionie didn't want to be with only males, so she asked if she could stay in Ginny's room again. Of course she said yes, so she crept into bed and fell asleep.

Hermionie woke up hearing muffled screams. "What's going on?" she whispered. The figure moving around froze.

"We can't leave her here seeing us; bring her too," said a cold voice. All of a sudden she felt herself being pulled out of bed and her hands and feet being bound. She tried to struggle, but the hands were too strong.

"Don't you dare scream, Hermionie Granger. We don't need you; I could kill you now," said another threatening voice that was none other than Severus Snape's. "Wingardium, Leviosa," he whispered and she felt herself being lifted and saw Ginny's body lifting too. Snape grabbed onto both of them and with a snap, they were gone. They reappeared in a grocery store. They looked around in wonder. The few shoppers looked at them in wonder; rubbing their eyes and shaking their heads. The muggles didn't know what to make of the situation. Suddenly there was a flash of light and all the nearby people fell to the ground dead.

"Go through the entire place; kill them all," said Voldemort. Snape set the girls roughly on the ground and walked away. "Now for you two," he said to Ginny and Hermionie. "You will sit here like good little girls and not make a sound. If you move more than a foot in any direction, you will be blown to nothingness," he said as he put multiple dangerous looking spells a foot within their premises. At that, Snape came back and said he was successful. They both left and went out of sight.

Hermionie looked up at the isle they were residing in. Unfortunately for Hermionie, it was the novel isle. In any other situation, this would have been fine. But she could not read the books; even though she wanted to so very much. "Gin, what do we do now? I am so worried. It's a trap to lure Harry here so they can kill him," she whimpered fearfully.

"You know, I really don't know what we're to do now. We are bound by hand and foot and we can't move more than a foot in any direction. My feet and wrists are starting to cramp up; to make matters worse."

Harry woke up with his scar burning. He had just had another vivid dream; this time Hermionie and Ginny were kidnapped by Voldemort. "_What if it's just another trap? What if they're sound asleep in their_

_beds right now? But what if they're not?"_ Harry asked himself. He knew he had to get to them, but how? He had his broom with him, but that would take days to reach them. He couldn't go by Floo powder because

Charlie didn't have any. He didn't have his Aparating License, but he knew how to Aparate. He grabbed his wand and threw on his robes. "_One, Two, THREE_! He focused his mind hard on the place where Ginny and Hermionie were. Snap. He was outside the door.

He walked in the door and tripped on something. It was a body. He heard footsteps. "So, we meet again, Potter," said the hooded figure. Harry clenched his wand hard in his pocket. The figure unmasked himself. It was Voldemort. "We shall duel again; see who is now more powerful." They assumed dueling stances and began. They cursed each other multiple times but each time the other person blocked it. There were footsteps. Voldemort swiveled. Harry took this chance to hit him with his curse.

He mustered every bit of loathing and hate for Voldemort: He wanted to avenge his parents, Sirius, everybody he had caused grief to and lastly himself. But then a thought crept into his mind. In his fifth year, Dumbledore had said that Voldemort's only weakness was love. So instead of hate and loathing, he thought of everything he loved and was happy with in his life: The love of his mother for him, his friends, his little but great time with Sirius, Hagrid, and when Dumbledore was there. He thought all this and bellowed "AVADA KEDAVARA!"

Voldemort looked shocked as he fell slowly to the ground; dead. Or so it would seem, but Harry knew he couldn't be; the Horcruxes weren't destroyed. "Master," said a voice. Harry whipped around. Snape rushed over to Voldemort's fallen body. "You did this!" he yelled. He got out his wand and said "Accio wand," and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Snape gave a wicked laugh. "Any last words, Potter? Too late.

AVADA KE-" but he was on the ground with Fred toppling over the top of him. Harry looked at him in wonder.

"Fred, how… What…did you know?" Harry spluttered. Fred shot a spell at Snape and he writhed in pain.

"Always hated that guy," he said and spat on his robes. "Charlie heard you leave and sent word immediately. We saw that the girls weren't in their rooms and we assumed the worst. We had a bit of trouble tracking you down, but the Department of Magical Transportation had your whereabouts in no time. The others should be arriving soon. They went to get Aurors. Where are the girls?" he finished.

"I dunno. We'll find them. You search the last 10 isles and I'll do the first. They ran to find them. Fred was in the second to last row and he started panicking. What if he found their dead bodies lying on the floor? He entered the last row to find the girls bound, but unscathed.

"Fred!" Hermionie exclaimed. "Wait, there's a spell around us. Be careful!"

Fred muttered a few words and a jet of light came out of his wand and the block was demolished. He muttered a few more words and the binds on their hands and feet untied. "Harry!" he bellowed. "I found them and they're alright." Hermionie rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug. Thank goodness you're here. I thought I would be there for ever." She looked into his eyes and he bent down and kissed her. At that moment the entire Weasley family and Harry rushed into the isle. They stopped dead in their tracks. Hermionie blushed a deep scarlet and buried her head in Fred's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she soon felt other pairs of arms wrapped tight around her. Ginny was by her and the Weasleys were wrapped around all of them. The Aurors were standing to the side; watching.

"I'm just glad you're alright," said a worried Mrs. Weasley. "Do you think You-Know-Who is dead?" she asked as an afterthought.

"He can't be," Harry answered. "His Horcruxes haven't been destroyed, but I think he will have to feed off another's body once again."

"We need to get you all home and into bed. It's late and we all need our rest." With that she purposefully walked out the door. Fred and Hermionie stayed behind.

"Thank you so much," Hermionie whispered as she locked her fingers in his. Fred hugged her and they headed out to go home after that traumatic incident.


	6. Unsure

Unsure

(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy and frustrated with lack of reviews! And I apologize for spelling Hermione's name wrong; I've been doing it the whole time! Ugh)

The rest of the summer flew by for Fred and Hermione. They spent almost every waking hour together. Sometimes they would sit and talk outside or just explore. One day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were going to play Quidditch. Hermione was going to sit out, but Fred pleaded her to fly with him.

"No, I'm too scared," Hermione giggled as he pulled her onto his broom in front of him. "Don't let me get hurt," she whispered seriously.

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I would _never_ let you get hurt. I would never let anything happen to you, _ever_," he told her seriously. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and cuddled up against him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, you two lovebirds are you going play or sit and nuzzle?" George questioned them.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Fred mumbled and started blushing. Hermione settled down and they took off. They were swooping and diving, much to her displeasure. Though they said they were playing in the game, they were more to themselves than in the game. After they went inside, they were full of excitement because of the ride and they were all snuggled up on the couch the rest of the night.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about you a lot and I wanted to get you something to show my love to you." As he said this, he pulled out a long jewelry case. He handed it to her. She took it and as she opened it, she gasped. It was beautiful. I was a silver necklace with a large blue sapphire stone with crystals inlaid in the silver next to it. Fred slowly grabbed her hands in his and slid the necklace around her neck and clipped it on. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, then deepened the kiss. Hermione unwillingly pulled away, opening her eyes.

"I have to go think about something, alone," she said and ran off. Fred looked up the staircase with hurt, bewilderment, and downright worry.

"_Does she not want to be with me anymore?_" Fed thought uncertainly. He was worried.

Hermione ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "_Why did I do that?_" she thought to herself. But she knew perfectly well why she did. She was scared. This couldn't last forever. She had to go off to school and he would have to go to work. It just wasn't going to work and she knew it. Hermione decided to postpone doing anything about it; she was too sad and couldn't think about it right now. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water and dried it off with a hand towel. After this was done, she took a large breath and composed herself once more. Hermione walked down the stairs and smiled at Fred. He looked at her tear-stricken face and the way she was sadly smiling at him.

"Hmm…" he sighed to himself.

"Dinner, kids," Mrs. Weasley called. Fred and Hermione sat next to each other in awkward silence throughout dinner. "Is everything alright over there?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley; everything is fine," Hermione answered sweetly as she smiled back at her.

"Ok. I was thinking that tomorrow we could all go down and get our things, since your owls arrived this morning."

"Ok," they all chorused.

The next morning, they all woke up with Mrs. Weasley's smiling face looking down at them. "I'm up, I'm up," Ron said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands; trying to wake up.

All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione headed into Diagon Alley an hour and a half later. They were getting all their necessary books in Flourish and Blotts and there was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, you filthy little mudblood?" he asked with that famous smirk on his disgusting little face. Hermione was starting to get used to his same old insults he threw at her, day after day. She walked away; ignoring him.

"Mudblood, don't you walk away from a Malfoy. That's disrespect and I won't stand for it," Malfoy said threateningly.

"Why Malfoy? Why should I listen to you just because of your blood? Frankly, I'm sick and tired of you." Hermionie was fed up with him and wanted him to know it.

"What are you gonna do, Granger? Hex me?" he guffawed. She drew back her arm, clenched her fist, and socked him straight in the nose. He started bleeding immediately. "Oo bro mi noe," he spluttered through the blood. He ran off looking shocked.

"Wow Hermione, I had no idea you hated him _that_ much," Ron said in awe.

"It's not just him I did that for," she muttered to herself, thinking about Fred.

After the day of shopping, they went back to the Burrow. Fred greeted her with a big hug. During the day, Hermione was thinking about Fred and was frustrated, so she took her necklace off and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What, what's this?" he asked as he looked at her empty neck. "Hermione? Hermione, is there something wrong?" Fred asked with concern and slight anger.

"Fred," Hermione said, "we need to talk."


	7. It's Not Going to Work

It's Not Going to Work

"Fred," Hermione said softly, "it's not going to work out between us. I like you, I really do. But you're too old for me, I have to go back to school, and we would never be able to be together."

"No. You can't be doing this to me. Are you breaking up with me? Why? What, I don't understand…" he trailed off. Hermione nodded sadly. Tears started running slowly down his face. He got up and walked upstairs to think about her in his room.

"_Is she such a heartless person to do this to me? She knew I loved her and I thought she loved me…_" Fred thought to himself as he flopped head-first onto his bed. There was a quiet knock on the door. His heart leapt. "_Is that her saying she was wrong about the whole situation? That she wanted him back?_" But to his great disappointment, it was only George.

"Well at least now you can have time to work on the joke shop," George said, trying to find some good. His attempts failed; this only made Fred more depressed.

"Man, don't let a woman ruin your life. You knew it would have to end sometime; subconsciously at least. It was just a summer fling. They all end." George sat down next to his twin and patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Gin, I did it for both our own good. We would have to end it sometime; It just wouldn't work," Hermione confided in Ginny. She got up and embraced her in a hug.

"It's going to be alright," Ginny whispered in her ear. "You'll get over him; find someone new."

"That's just it Gin; I don't want to find somebody else. Fred is the only one who's ever made me this happy. But it just won't work," Hermione said, sighing and looking at her.

"It's ok; you have the rest of your life ahead of you. Don't let my brother ruin your present life." Ginny picked herself up and turned out the light. That night was a restless one for Fred and Hermione both.

The next morning, they all woke up bright and early by Mrs. Weasley telling them to get ready for school. Hermione packed her trunk and headed down the stairs to breakfast. It was another awkward meal between the family. Hermione glanced over at Fred and saw his eyes were puffy and red from crying. She felt awful about it. "_I did this to him. I've made it living hell for him and it's all my fault,_" Hermione thought to herself.

They all left at 10 o'clock sharp to go to the train station. Once they were at the station, Hermione was glad to see Malfoy's nose slightly crooked and grinned to herself. She boarded quietly as Harry and Ron talked about the upcoming year of Quidditch. Hermione seated herself in one of the carriages with Luna, Neville, and Seamus. They all greeted her warmly. They made small talk until the trail took off. She wanted to escape so she settled down and went to sleep.

Hermione woke suddenly as the train pulled to a stop. She sat up with a start to see that it was dark outside and raining. She picked herself up and walked into the corridor to get ready to go to the horseless carriages. She sprinted to the nearest one and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was empty.

She didn't eat much during the feast; she didn't have an appetite so she walked up to her dormitory early. She hadn't got very much sleep the last few days so she fell right to sleep.

Hermione decided that to distract herself from thinking of Fred, she would concentrate with rapt attention in every class. She wrote an extra foot and a half for all her assignments just to keep her mind off him. She would wear herself down until she fell asleep so there was no time for Fred. As much as Snape hated to do so, he had to give her excellent grades on everything.

One day Ginny showed her how to straighten her hair and make it smooth and sleek, so she did from then on. She had changed over the summer and boys who didn't usually notice her did now. But Hermione just ignored them and went about her own business.

It was the middle of December and Dumbledore had informed them that they would be having a Winter Ball.

"This is the reason why we had you buy new dress robes," he explained. "We will have the ball on December 20th; one week from today." Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared. Hermione wasn't at all excited about it. She wouldn't be going or anything.

"_I'll probably just read or something_," Hermione thought to herself. For some reason Fred slipped into her mind. "_I've been doing so well not thinking about him; I must stop this right this instant_," she thought firmly to herself.

The next day, Hermione was sitting in the library when she heard someone behind her. "Hello Hermione." She thought she knew that voice. She whipped her head around. I was…

(A/N I looked at how many hits there were on my story and I know there are a lot of you who just don't review it, so please, review my story. Thank you to those who do.)


	8. A Disappointment

A Disappointment

"Fred," she whispered with a broad smile on her face as she turned around. Then she saw who was standing there; it was only Neville. "Oh," she said with disappointment in her voice, "hello Neville." "_Wishful thinking._"

"Ughh…uhh…Hermine… would you, erm, go to the W-Winter Ball with me?" he asked her nervously. Hermione sighed with disappointment. "_But he looks so nervous. He is so sweet. Maybe I should just go with him. Ok, I will_." He stood there looking at her expectantly as she thought.

"Yes, Neville. I will go with you to the Ball." He looked overjoyed at her answer.

"Thank you Hermione," Neville said shyly.

A couple of days later, Hermione was doing her Charms homework in the Gryffindor Common Room when Seamus came and sat down next to her. "Hermione, would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seamus. I'm already going with someone else." He looked crest-fallen.

"Oh, Ok," he said, sounding dejected. Hermione looked at his with a sad smile. He just walked off. She felt really bad for him, but he would find someone else to go with.

Fred was distraught. He had been thinking about Hermionie constantly. Every waking moment he was wondering "_How is she? Is she alright? Is she missing me? Is she with someone else now?_" He didn't know if his life would ever go on if she was dating someone else. But he wanted her to be happy, wherever she was; whoever she was with.

He, of course had not dated since he was with Hermione. But he had no desire to be with anyone but her. George had noticed Fred's change of attitude since Hermione had told him it wouldn't work out between them. He tried to support his brother in every way possible, but there was no cheering him up.

One night Fred and George were talking. "You know I just love her so much. I don't know why she had to break up with me. Hermione must have known that it would hurt me so much. I really don't know what got into her. I thought she loved me just as much as I did her." Fred didn't look good. His shoulders were slumped, he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping and his eyes were also blood-shot from crying. All in all, Hermione had turned him into a wreak.

"You really need to get some sleep. You haven't slept in forever. Seriously, get some sleep." With that George got up and went to his own bedroom; leaving Fred alone with his thoughts.

"_There must be something I can do to make her know how much I love her and convince her that we are meant for each other. There must be!_" He had thought these thoughts so often they were becoming engraved in his memory.

It was only two days until the Winter Ball was excited about it and constantly talking what they were going to wear; everyone except Hermione. She knew that this would bring back memories of Fred. Not that they ever went dancing, but just the sweetness of the time. The love in the air would kill her that night.

That night, Hermione heard a tapping on her window. A large bird was sitting at her sill, tapping his beak on the window to get her to let the poor animal in. She bustled over to the window and the large owl stuck out its leg patiently. She removed the letter and it flew off. Hermione carefully opened it and read:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I just want you to know that I love you and that will never change. I hope you feel the same as I do, but if you don't, I understand. I can't live without you. You are the only person I've ever really loved and I don't want to lose you. _

_Happy holidays,_

_I will always love you,_

_Fred Weasley._

Hermione's heart leapt. He loved her. She was shocked and sad at this news. No one had ever told her they loved her. She didn't know what to do. She knew deep down that she loved him too, but she wouldn't admit it; even to herself. Hermione flopped down on her bed exhausted and fell asleep.

"Fred. FRED, wake up. I know what you can do to win Hermione back." George leaned down to him and whispered in his ear. A small smile spread across Fred's face

"Yeah, that will work. We just need to get everything ready. We need to go down to Diagon Alley to get some stuff." His smile widened, thinking about what he was going to do. With that off his chest, he lay back down and stared up at his ceiling, thinking about Hermione.

(A/N OoOoOoOoOo the suspense. If you want me to keep writing, reviews motivate me so you know what to do! Sorry about the last couple chapters. They've been really short, but I promise I'll make the next ones longer!)


	9. The Winter Ball

The Winter Ball

It was December 20th; the day of the Winter Ball. They had to go to their classes, but the last ones were cut short in preparation for the event. Hermione was not really looking forward to it, but also not dreading it either. It was 5:45; two hours before the ball officially started.

Hermione took a long, hot shower, trying to mentally prepare for tonight. She got out and got into her pajamas so as not to spill anything on her robes. Hermione combed out her hair and used the straitening spell on her hair.

"_No, that doesn't look quite right,_" she thought to herself. She used a slightly less strong of spell, making her hair have ringlets around her face, making her look like an angel. She smiled slightly at herself in the mirror. "_That will do fine._" She carefully put on eyeliner and mascara, along with dark blue and grey eye shadow. Hermione sat down at the table and pulled out a book and started reading. She read for about 45 minutes to calm herself down. She was thinking about Fred. She honestly couldn't help it. Hermione glanced down at her watch.

"_Oh my goodness, I only have 30 minutes left!_" she thought in panic. She quickly got up and walked back over to the mirror. Something just wasn't right. She tried doing things to her hair and finally settled on using a small silver clip inlaid with black and blue stones that pulled the right side of her hair back, but still left a few pieces of hair hanging in her face.

Hermione walked over to her closet and carefully picked up her dress. It was a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that was snug around her small stomach and her chest, then loosened around her hips and elegantly flowed out from there. It was a moderately low-cut dress, but did not show too much. It had silver lining around the neckline and the train. It had black embroidery of delicate swirls along the side of the dress with small, silver beads.

She walked over to her jewelry box and opened it up. Hermione picked the necklace that matched perfectly with her dress and clipped it around her neck. It hung to the center of her chest; which added the perfect touch.

All in all, she looked beautiful. Hermione looked in the mirror approvingly. She slowly headed to the stairs and walked down. Neville was standing at the bottom of the staircase, gawking at her.

"Her-Hermione?" he managed to choke out. She smiled warmly at him. Harry and Ron were looking at her differently than they usually did, getting disapproving looks from their dates. Neville offered his arm to her and she took it in her own. They walked down into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione saw people looking at her and heard them whispering. "What is she doing with _him_?" " Wow." She saw Seamus look at her and he was in a state of shock.

"You… You're with _Neville_?" he asked angrily. Seamus glared at Neville with jealousy.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly. Neville smiled over at her and she smiled back at him. They passed Draco Malfoy with Pansy and he couldn't say anything negative about her; there was nothing. Pansy just looked at her with hatred and slight jealousy about not being able to look that good.

They continued their way to the Great Hall to find it completely different. There was a large dance floor and tables that sat two to each.

"Everyone, please be seated," The headmaster's voice boomed across the Great Hall. Everyone sat down and silenced. "It is just like three years ago, the teachers tell me. They say you just order off the menu," he said, gesturing to his.

There were floating candles that lit the Hall. Neville commented on them and they talked quietly amongst themselves while they ate. Once they were done, the food simply disappeared. Some slightly slow music started up and a few people went on the dance floor.

"Would you, erm, like to dance Hermione?" Neville asked shyly.

"Alright," she approved. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He awkwardly placed his hands around her waist and she gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck. They rocked back and forth, Neville's footing a little off but it was still enjoyable.

"Thank you Neville, that was fun," Hermione said as she sat back down. They talked for a while then somebody walked up to her. It was Seamus.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked. She looked at Neville and he nodded. Hermione in turn nodded and she went with him. They were dancing for a couple minutes then Hermione heard a disturbance by the door but ignored it. A moment later, Hermione felt a hand on her back.

"May I have this dance?" the voice said. She turned round slowly, realizing who it was.

"Fred!" she gasped. She was perplexed. He handed her a beautiful bouquet of Calla Lilies and pink flowers. She took them shyly and looked at him in wonder.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," she whispered. She quickly walked over to Neville. "Neville, I'm sorry. I have to leave you from here. Someone unexpected showed up. Again, I'm sorry." With that, she walked back to Fred. She set the beautiful bouquet of flowers on a nearby table. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I've needed to talk to you lately. I can't let you go again; you're too important to me. I love you," he said simply and seriously. Hermione's heart swelled. She knew deep down that she loved him too.

"I love you too," she whispered. She buried her head in his chest as they rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight. You-you're wearing the necklace I gave you," Fred said in admiration. "Have you loved me this whole time?"

Hermione nodded. "I was a fool to have ever stopped what we had between us. Please forgive me. We're meant for each other." There was a long pause. "What do we do now?" she whispered. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes she saw concern and worry.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I think if we really tried, we could make it work. I'm willing to do that if you are." He looked at her in questioning.

"I am," Hermione said simply, but seriously. He drew her into a hug and looked down at her.

"I love you," he whispered. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She didn't pull away and they stayed like that for a minute or so. When they finally broke apart, they looked around. Everybody was staring at them in curiosity. Hermione immediately blushed bright red. She grabbed her bouquet and they sat down at one of the little tables.

"I'm really glad we talked this over. I've really needed to talk to you," she said. As the ball came to a close, the music ended. Hermione and Fred said a last goodnight kiss.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple of days for the break," Fred said.

"Yup," Hermione agreed then she headed off for bed.

Hermione kept getting weird glances all day in the halls and people kept were talking about her. She finally just walked up to someone and asked.

"What in the world is going on? Why does everyone keep talking about me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well," the girl giggled, "it's just about you and Fred. It's just a little, you know, strange." The girl giggled again and walked off.

"_It doesn't matter what other people think, it's about what I want and what I think. Not the general publics'._" She kept that thought in her head all day and dreamed about going to the burrow for Winter Vacation…

(A/N Please review! It means the world to me!)


	10. How Could This Happen?

How Could This Happen?

(A/N Sorry it took so long…Review please!)

The next day was filled with excitement and anticipation. It was the first day of Winter Vacation. Hermionie could not wait until the train left that evening. She was sitting in the Common Room trying to read to pass the time. It wasn't working. She couldn't keep her mind off Fred.

Ron was leaning on a table across the room watching Hermionie. He could not figure her out for the life of him. For almost four months there was not even a whisper about Fred, then suddenly that's all Ron heard. People everywhere were talking about him.

"Did you year about Hermionie Granger and Fred Weasley?"

"Fred and Hermionie is such a cute couple."

That was just about all Ron could take. He walked over to Hermionie and sat down next to her. "Hey Hermionie," Ron said.

"Hello Ronald…" she replied and trailed off.

"Hermionie, you seriously need to snap out of it. I know how you feel about my brother, but you're not acting like your normal self. Come back."

"You're probably right." She sighed. "So are you up to an old-fashioned snowball fight?" Hermionie said and laughed. They got up and went outside.

A few hours later, Ron and Hermionie tromped back inside. They went to the Great Hall where there were warm drinks.

"We best be getting our things, the train will be leaving soon," Ron said. They walked upstairs, talking and laughing the whole way. Ron, Hermionie, Harry, and Ginny boarded the train.

Hours later, they arrived at the train station. "_I hope Fred is here,_" Hermionie thought to herself. Sure enough, he was waiting for her. As soon as the train stopped, she rushed off and ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much," Fred told her.

"It's only been a day," she told him with a smile.

"I miss you every second I'm not with you." With that, he leaned down and kissed her, but she pulled away. He looked at her in confusion.

"Your family," she whispered, but they were preoccupied with greeting everyone. They walked back over and rejoined the group.

They arrived back at the Burrow an hour later. Hermionie headed upstairs to put her things in Ron's room, but was surprised to find that she would be staying were Fred and George used to live.

"You didn't tell me you moved out," she said to Fred.

"I'll take you over and show it to you now, if you want." Hermionie nodded. They went to the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder, and they were gone.

"Now it has to be a surprise," Fred told her as he put his hands over her eyes. He steered her towards the middle of the room. "Okay."

Hermionie opened her eyes and gasped. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

It was a good-sized apartment, three bedrooms. It was very open and spacious. The walls were painted green and white, and there was a hint of paint smell. Hermionie smiled. She walked back to Fred and slid her hand into his.

"I'll show you my room. It's this way," he said and pointed down a hall off the kitchen.

When she stepped in the room, Hermionie laughed. There was a Muggle television set sitting on his desk. Fred just smiled. She turned it on and set down next to him on his bed. Hermionie flipped through the channels and settled on the news.

"In recent news, a middle-aged couple has been killed in a tragic car accident. Over to Bob on the scene," a newswoman said.

"The Grangers were on a holiday drive when a drunk driver hit their car. They died immediately on contact."

Fred turned to Hermionie with worry in his eyes. She was in shock. Tears were running down her face. Suddenly she let out a high-pitched cream and started sobbing. Fred tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Hermionie, I'm sure there are hundreds of Grangers, don't overreact," Fred told her.

"**That's our car! Get away from me!**" she yelled at him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Hermionie," he said, but she didn't even react. "I'll be right back," he whispered to her. Fred walked over to the fireplace and with a whoosh, he was gone.

Hermionie opened her eyes and sat up. Mrs. Weasley was sitting by the bed, watching her. "Oh thank goodness," Hermionie said, "I had an awful dream my parents were killed in a car accident."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her sadly and touched her hand. "Honey, that wasn't a dream. It happened," she said. Hermionie started to silently cry in her hands.

Fred walked into the room. He looked at his mother and she got up. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment," she said quietly.

Fred lay down on the bed next to Hermionie without saying a word. He gently stroked her hair while he looked at her. She slowly looked up at him and said with the utmost sadness, "How could this happen?"

"She started crying harder. Fred pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face in his chest. "I don't know," he said sadly.


	11. Time and a Talk with Neville

Time and a Talk with Neville

(A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks featherfinger, I didn't even realize I was blocking anonymous reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

The rest of their Winter Vacation flew by. Hermionie stayed in bed the whole two weeks. She always had somebody in the room, and more often than not Fred was there. He was very worried about her. In the last few days Hermionie started to get a little bit stronger.

They were all back at the train station, heading to go back to school.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. You have been so kind and welcoming to me," Hermionie said as she hugged her.

"Sweetheart, you will always be family to us. Remember that we love you and nothing could ever change that," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Thank you." With that, they all boarded the train and left. Though she was with her friends, Hermionie felt all alone. She pulled out parchment and a quill and began writing a letter.

_Dear Fred,_

_You have been amazing to me. You are so caring, genuine, and kind; a perfect guy. But I think I just need to give this time and I need to be alone to think. I'm not sure that it is a good time for me to be in a relationship. I care about you so much I can't imagine anything happening to you, I don't know what I would do. But remember that I will always think of you and you will always be special to me._

_Love Hermionie_

She folded up the letter and addressed it to Fred Weasley.

"Harry, may I borrow Hedwig?" Hermionie asked quietly. He nodded and opened the cage. She spread out her wings, and then stuck out her foot. Hermionie gently tied the letter to her foot and she was gone with a flap of her wings.

Fred was sitting in the joke shop doing inventory, but kept getting distracted. Hedwig flew in the window and landed on the counter in front of him. He took the parchment off her leg. She stood there expectantly. He read the note carefully, then quickly wrote one back to Hermionie.

_Hermionie,_

_I think we need to talk in person. Use Harry's Invisibility Cloak and meet me at the joke shop at 12 o'clock tonight._

_Signed Fred_

Fred attached the letter to Hedwig, but she didn't move. "Shoo," Fred muttered, but she proceeded to nip his finger. "Oh all right," he said, giving her a piece of food. Hedwig took off and headed back to Hogwarts.

Later that night, Hermionie wrapped the cloak around her and snuck to the joke shop. Fred was sitting behind the counter, looking extremely bored. She walked in and murmured a quiet hello. Fred got up quickly and gave her a hug. They stood there for a few moments, just rocking back and forth. Finally they broke apart. Fred lead her back into the back room were they sat at a small round table. They sat across from each other, just looking into the opposites' eyes. Finally Fred broke the silence.

"Hermionie, I think that we being apart would just make things harder for you. If you decided that we stayed together, I would be there for you. But even if you decided that we needed time apart, I would still support you. But I think that I could provide an escape for you. Just think about it."

Fred leaned over around the table and kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do, but then Hermionie pursued the kiss. He scooted his chair over to where she was sitting, while their lips were still interlocked. Slowly, Fred slid Hermionie into his lap. They sat embracing each other and Fred massaged her back while they passionately kissed. Unwillingly, Hermionie pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at Fred.

"I know that you have all these feelings for me and I have them for you, but I still think I just need time," Hermionie said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Tell me you felt something. At least tell me that much," Fred pleaded.

"Fred, you know I did. I am just so confused right now, don't you understand that?" Fred nodded sadly. Hermione bid him goodnight and left for Hogwarts.

Hermionie crept back in the castle and went to her dormitory. The fire was crackling in the Common Room, so she folded her leg under her and sat down on the couch. She had so much to think about. She heard creaking on the stairs coming from the boy's dormitory. Hermionie looked up and saw Neville. She smiled at him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked her. Hermionie shook her head. Neville came and sat on the couch next to her.

"Hermionie, I heard what happened to your parents and I'm really sorry," he said quietly. She nodded.

Hermionie thought that Neville would be a good person to talk to; he had a similar situation as her. "I just feel like I can't hold onto anybody, and that I'm too scared to try. You heard about Fred and I, right?" Neville nodded. "Well I ended it with him, but I didn't really want to, but I feel like I had to. I don't know what to do," Hermionie confided in him.

"Well I can relate to you. My parents don't even know who I am, but I've managed to get along. One thing I do know is that no parent would ever want you to be unhappy and to hold back from the things you can do. And you will always have your friends. The Weasleys are like a second family to you, embrace that." Neville said this all from his heart and it was good advice.

Hermionie took this to heart. The following week, the school would be going to Diagon Alley. She intended to talk to Fred then. In the mean time, she had studying to worry about. Hermionie tried to be happier and concentrated on her work, just like before. Though she was sad, Hermionie was taking Neville's advice, she knew that her parents would want her to be happy, so that's what she tried hard to do.

It was the day they went to Diagon Alley. Hermionie was anxious. They arrived and the professors went over the rules, but she wasn't listening. All she was thinking about was Fred. Finally they could go. Hermionie went straight to the Weasley's shop. She saw him and her heart jumped, her stomach tied. He was helping a customer and was giving them their change back. He looked up and saw Hermionie standing outside. They stood there, frozen in the moment of time. Hundreds of thoughts were running through their minds.

Hermionie slowly walked inside the door. Fred was looking at her like there was nothing else that mattered in the world, only her. She walked into the back room and Fred followed her, mesmerized. Hermionie turned around and closed the door. She got on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently placed his hands around her waist. Hermionie smiled at him, and then kissed him. The red-haired Weasley kissed her with a passion that went past his love for his family, the joke shop, and rivaled with his life. It was like you would see in a television film, how everything can go so wrong, but in the end they finally realize that everything happens for a reason and everything will work out. Fred slowly moved his hands up and down Hermionie's back. She smiled. Fred pulled apart, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He meant this with all his heart. Hermionie's heart throbbed.

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Fred Weasley." They walked over to the table to talk.

"I've been thinking," Fred said and paused. "I think that since you only have one term left in school, you will need somewhere to live. You should move in with me." Hermionie was shocked.

"I think that would be a good thing," she said and smiled up at him. Their relationship had been so unstable throughout the last eight months, but they both felt that this time it was going to work.

"I have another surprise for you," Fred said mischievously.

(A/N Haha If you want to see what happens…review!)


	12. Puppy Dog Eyes

Puppy Dog Eyes

(A/N Ah I can't believe it. I was spelling Hermione's name wrong, _again_. Ok well I've been thinking that I might delete this story, so if I don't get a bunch of reviews, I probably will.)

"_What more could he give me?_" Hermione wondered. Fred walked over to the storage closet and pulled out a box and a single red rose. He handed her the rose first.

"I knew that you would be coming here for your class trip, but I thought that you probably wouldn't want to be with me still, but I thought that this would be a good companion for you to have," he said, handing her the box. Hermione had no idea what it possibly could be. Slowly she took the lid off the box.

"Oh my gosh!" There was a Yellow Lab puppy with a large red bow tied around its neck, looking up at Hermione. She picked it up and hugged it.

"I thought you would like her," Fred commented, smiling. "Now I know other pets like dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts, but I thought that I could take care of her in our apartment until you moved in, then you could take full custody of her."

Hermione smiled happily. "I have to go, but I will see you soon." Hermione rejoined her friends and told them all about her puppy.

"Oh my goodness Hermione, I am SO jealous of you. You have an amazing relationship, even though it's my brother," Ginny gushed, laughing at the last part.

"Yea, that is really cute," Ron admitted. He had gotten over Hermione and was just "playing the field" as he put it.

"I know. And he asked me to move in with him after this term!" Hermione said. Everybody was shocked.

"Well…What did you say?" questioned Ginny.

"I said yes!" They all screamed and congratulated her. They continued to walk around for the rest of the evening, and then Hermione ran back to the Weasley's shop. Fred looked at her in wonder.

"I'm naming her Abbie," Hermione said, out of breath.

"That's a wonderful name," Fred said happily.

Hermione walked up to him and kissed him slowly twice on the neck and breathed in his ear, "Bye…" Hermione smiled to herself and went back to Hogwarts. Fred stood there in shock.

The next three months were a struggle. Everybody was studying like crazy for their N.E.W.T. tests. Hermione received top marks; of course. It was the last week of school and the emotions of everybody were mixed. On one hand, they wouldn't have to do homework, or study, but on the other hand, they probably wouldn't see most of their friends again.

In the classes, the teachers were becoming restless, ready for the summer. Even the new potions master was letting loose. He allowed the students to make any potion they wanted to. Most of the other teachers didn't even bother trying to teach them anything, all of the kids weren't paying attention anyways. Finally, the last day had come. All of the students were excited except for the seventh years; they were sad. Hermione was crying, as well as Ginny.

"I'll miss you so much Hermione!" Ginny said as she hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you all the time, I _am_ living with your brother," Hermione exclaimed. Everybody said their sad goodbyes.

They went to the carriages with their trunks and left for the train station. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat in a cabin on the ride home. It was a bittersweet day for sure. Luna came in and greeted them warmly.

"I just wanted to bid you farewell, for I probably won't see you guys ever again. I am going to the School of Seers to pursue my goal of becoming like Professor Trelawney," she said airily.

"Congratulations Luna!" Hermione said excitedly. She nodded at her, looking happy. Then she turned and walked out.

"That girl has always been strange," Harry commented. Everybody laughed at this. It was true. Luna was just a little bit off center.

Everybody circulated through the cabins and said their last goodbyes. Neville hugged Hermione shyly when it was his time to bid them farewell.

The train stopped at the station and everybody rushed off. Hermione grabbed her trunk and headed off. When she looked around, she saw Abbie running around on a leash and Fred trying hard to control her. Hermione laughed.

"She is _quite_ the handful," Fred told her. He looked like he had been lacking sleep.

"Potty training?" Hermione asked, understanding. Fred nodded.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, crouching to be at Abbie's level. "Has Freddie been taking good care of you?" she cooed.

Fred looked at Hermione talking to Abbie. She had the cutest smile. And laugh. Come to think of it, everything. He smiled to himself. He was lucky to have found a girl like her.

Ginny ran over to greet Fred and the puppy. "Oh my gosh, she's _so_ cute! Who owns her?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Her name is Abbie and Fred bought her for me," Hermione said, smiling. Fred flashed her one of his amazing smiles and looked over at Ginny. She looked at him and seemed slightly jealous. Fred went over and engulfed her in a hug. It seemed like this made her feel a little bit better.

"Should we go?" Fred asked.

"I suppose we should. I would like to get my things unpacked before I go to bed," Hermione told him. It was almost six, so they needed to get home to make dinner. Hermione said her goodbye's to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and Hermione held hands and aparated to their apartment. While Fred made dinner Hermione unpacked her things in her new room. She carefully placed her books on the shelves on the bookcase. They had a quiet dinner then they went to bed. Hermione sat for a long time, with Abbie next to her, thinking about how life would be here. She decided that it would be pretty amazing.

(A/N I'm moving, so even if I decide to continue, It will probably be a while, maybe. But I really don't know about this story…)


	13. Well this is Life

Well this is Life

It had been six months since Hermione had moved into Fred and George's apartment. They had continued dating, often having small quarrels, but they had one thing in common, they loved each other. Fred had planned a special dinner for them. Hermione was excited.

She took a shower and blow dried her hair. She curled her hair in ringlets and put a silver clip in her hair. Hermione carefully put the necklace Fred had given her about a year ago around her neck. It still sparkled like the day he gave it to her. Hermione slipped into her dress. It was black with a plunging neckline. It was just above her knees and gave her a nice shape. With a little make-up applied, Hermione walked out to meet Fred. He was wearing nice jeans with a white collared button-up shirt and a blue striped tie. He put his black coat on as he put Hermione's over her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she asked him happily.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Fred told her mischievously. They aparated to a deserted street and walked over to a muggle-looking restaurant. Hermione wondered what was happening. Fred put his arm around her waist and gently led her into the restaurant. The couple was seated and Hermione picked up the menu. On the second page it said, "Hermione, will you marry me?" She put the menu down and saw Fred on one knee, presenting her a gorgeous ring. She gasped.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I can see myself having a future with you, a family, and a happy life. You are the woman of my dreams. You are a beautiful, sweet, kind, generous, caring, loving, intelligent woman. I love you," Fred told her, all the while looking deep into her eyes.

By this time, Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, but was smiling so wide you wouldn't believe. She nodded and said, "Yes, of course." Hermione looked at the ring more carefully. It was all silver with diamonds around the band and a larger stone mounted in the middle. Fred placed it on Hermione's finger and looked up at her. She was beaming. You could tell that this meant so much for her.

They ate their meal and returned home to find a large congregation of people sitting in their living room. All of the Weasleys were there Hermione noticed. It made her a little sad to know that her parents wouldn't be attending. Suddenly Ginny ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"You have to let me see the ring, Fred wouldn't show it to anybody before he gave it to you," she said. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Hermione smiled happily. Finally things were working out. Next was Mrs. Weasley's turn. "Oh, I am so happy for you. When should we start planning the wedding?" she asked, laughing.

"We should get together for tea tomorrow and start discussing it," Hermione said reasonably. Over the last few months, she had been toned down a bit. She wasn't as controlling or quite as uptight. It was a change for the better.

Fred came over and hugged Hermione from the back, swaying back and forth. She turned, looking into his eyes, and gently kissed him. Everybody let out an, "Awww." Hermione blushed at this.

The next month was crazy. Fred and Hermione had decided that they wanted to get married relatively soon. They planned the wedding for late February so there was still snow. On this particular day, Hermione was going dress shopping. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was with her. They entered the dress shop. The bride-to-be had decided that she wanted a muggle dress, similar to her mother's.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed. "This is going to be an amazing wedding and everything is going to go perfect." Hermione smiled at this, hoping with all her heart it would be true.

Two hours later, they walked out of the shop with Hermione's dress in hand. The next couple months flew by. They had to plan all the food, arrangements, send out invitations, and there wasn't a spare moment to loose.

Finally, the day had arrived. Fred and Hermione both were feeling nervous, but a happy nervous. They were excited. Fred was with his father before the wedding started.

"No need to worry son, everything will go great. You are happy and I think you have made the right choice," he said encouragingly.

"Ginny, I'm so nervous!" Hermione told her best friend.

"You're _fine_! You look absolutely gorgeous. Fred is going to fall in love with you all over again. This is so exciting!" Suddenly, it was time. They all took their places and waited for Hermione to walk down the isle.

Fred breathed in suddenly. Hermione took his breath away. Her dress was a long, sleek dress. The sleeves went down to her hands and it was white with a slight hint of blue tone in it. Her hair had been naturally highlighted and it was wavy but not frizzy. She looked amazing. She was beaming as she came to stand across from Fred. They recited their vows, but weren't really listening to anything but the beating of their hearts.

After the ceremony, all of the unmarried women gathered behind Hermione. She threw her bouquet over her head. Ginny caught it. Since her and Harry were still going steady, this made him blush profusely. She giggled and ran over to him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. After the reception, the newlyweds said goodbyes and headed off to their honeymoon. They had decided to go to Greece.

The whole trip Hermione was engrossed in all the architecture and history, but Fred was just happy being with her. Two weeks later, they returned, Hermione tan and Fred badly burned. They told everyone about their trip, but stopped Hermione before she went into detail about every little thing. They were tired so they went to bed. Hermione read for a few minutes then turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Fred. See you in the morning," Hermione said sweetly.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," Fred said with a laugh. They went right to sleep that night.

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to the cry of the baby. She grudgingly got up and went to soothe the crying child. It had been two and a half years since Fred and Hermione got married. She was working as a healer and on the side continued to promote S.P.E.W. Hermione loved her jobs. Fed had continued to work at the joke shop, but by then it had expanded and had been franchised. Fred and George's inventions were known everywhere and they had a great salary.

About six months ago, Harry and Ginny had gotten married. They were extremely happy, as well as Mrs. Weasley. She wanted many grandchildren.

Hermione was stroking her child's hair. Her name was Taylor. This was one of the names she had been thinking of since childhood. Fred came over to help with the baby. He looked at Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered to Hermione and the baby.

(A/N The end. I hope you liked it…pleeeeasseeee review it, would you? It would be greatly appreciated!)


End file.
